The Robinson Expedition Wiki Rulebook
These are the rules for the TRE wiki. General Hosts Hosts of show-based ORGs must be familiar with the show and experienced enough in coding in order to host a season. If someone wishes to host a season, they are to be approved of by the heads of the wiki (Luke, Sam, Kaffe). If you host a season, keep the page updated. It is important to keep the audience up to date with what is going on. If a season goes without the page being updated regularly, chances aren't high that the host will be selected to host again. Do not argue with the contestants if they are picky. As a host, you are meant to keep your cool at all times. That being said, do not be biased in any way. Contestants are encouraged to report any incidents of biased hosting to someone in charge of the wiki, who will then decide if it is enough to be considered biased. Depending on how intense it is will determine the consequence. If a contestant is caught disrespecting the host; they are allowed to be punished accordingly, depending on the intensity of the disrespect. Do not blatantly lie to your contestants. It is okay to stretch the truth or give little to no information on something, but instances of saying "There will be only two people voted out tonight!" then telling the contestants that they will be voting three, is considered improper hosting. It is also highly recommended that when someone is out of the game you host, they cannot re-enter the game. If it is absolutely necessary, it must be done while there are eight or more people still in the game. Fairness is important for the players. Players are meant to get into fights and create drama. It is entertaining and good for the season. However, if it gets out of hand, it is highly recommended that the host steps in to calm the situation or issue punishments. For example, if a casual argument turns into someone being badly bullied, that is an instance of going too far. It destroys both the fun of the game and the wiki's image. Manage time carefully. Do not give any more than enough time that is required to complete something. Giving someone 72 hours to complete a one-part challenge is far overdoing it. 18-24 hours for small things is highly recommended. Challenges like trials can be stretched to 48 or more depending on how involved it is. Live challenges are not recommended to go any longer than 18 hours. If you wish to cancel an ORG you are hosting, please report it to a head of the wiki with an explanation of why. If an ORG goes for more than 48 hours with no posts, a head of the wiki must be informed beforehand. Otherwise, the season becomes a candidate for cancellation. If there are any other questions, please refer to one of the heads of the wiki. Players If you sign up or apply for a season, it is highly recommended that you intend to be active and try to take the season seriously. Inactives and trolls hurt both the season, the host and the wiki. If you see any instance of biased hosting, you are welcome to report it to a head of the wiki. They will then determine if it is biased or not. Try your hardest not to argue with the hosts. They work hard and it hurts them to be complained to. If the hosting is unfair or biased, refer to the rule above this one. If any instance of host rule breaking occurs, please report it to a head of the wiki. If you argue with someone in a season, it's okay. However, do not take it too far to the extent of bullying the person. Like in the real shows, the hosts can punish contestants for taking something too far. If there are any other questions, please refer to one of the heads of the wiki. After the Dark A rulebook can be found here. The Amazing Race Please refer to The Amazing Race Rulebook. Other Do not terrorize or interfere with contestants once you are out. It wouldn't happen on the real show, so don't do it here. Do not take any hatred from the games outside of the games. It ruins the fun and hurts others. Respect the wiki and hosts. Don't torment hosts after your boots or trash-edit the wiki. It shows massive disrespect, and could very well result in a ban. If you do not make it into a season you applied for, don't complain about it and just try harder for the next season. If the complaints get too intense, the heads of the wiki have the right to ban you. Any editing of the rules from someone who is not a head of the wiki is strictly forbidden. Consequences may vary. Category:Browse